


hunger games - blance

by tytheace



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gays always win, Implied Death, M/M, Time Skips, don’t ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: it’s the hunger games, and one male named laurance wouldn’t have expected anything like this to happen.





	hunger games - blance

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NEVER SEEM A SINGLE HUNGER GAMES THING.  
> THIS SHIP IS A CRACK SHIP ENJOY

welcome to the journal of laurance zvhal, hunger games number 24 winner!

page one is ripped out..

Day Two.

Laurance slowly walked through the grass, being as quiet as he possibly could. He held his axe in his hand, gripping it tighter as the wind blew by. He really wished he wasn’t here right now, he wished his stupid name was never drawn. His eyes went wide as he heard a noise behind him, and he quickly whipped around. He gripped his axe tighter and raised it in alarm, seeing a werewolf now in front of him. The taller werewolf, who had long red hair, stumbled back and quickly waved his hands out in front of him. “Whoa! Calm down, man!” He said in a slightly panicked tone, and Laurance was just confused. 

Calm down? They’re suppose to kill each other, and this guy is telling him to calm down. “I come in peace!” The werewolf raised his hands into the air, laughing aloud. “The name’s Blaze, and you?” Laurance lowered his axe slightly, not sure if he could trust this random werewolf. He seemed nice, but so many people lied. “It’s Laurance.” He replied flatly and Blaze grinned, saying that was a nice name. Laurance rolled his eyes a bit and Blaze suggested they worked together, at least for a while. 

Okay, so Laurance wasn’t the smartest guy alive, everyone could tell. Which is exactly why he said sure. To be fair, Blaze seemingly had no weapon on him and Laurance had an axe. Seems fair enough, even if it’s just for a bit. A partner in this hell would be amazing, especially since Laurance’s teammate already failed. Little did he know, this would be the best decision of his life. 

Night Two.

“Soo.. Got any family?” The two of them had worked together all day, and it was now the night. Laurance glanced up at Blaze from the fire, raising his eyebrows. “Got an older sister and a baby brother.” He vaguely said and Blaze nodded, saying cool. Silence. “Uh, it’s just me left in my family. Mother and father gone, never had any siblings.” Blaze awkwardly added in and Laurance frowned a bit, sighing to himself. “I’m sorry to hear that, Blaze.” More silence. 

Honestly, Blaze was a really attractive guy. He has long red hair, which he wore back in a small ponytail. He had one blue eye and one green, plus a scar over his nose. He talked about science mostly and was kinda an airhead, but he was pretty so it didn’t matter. He was also strong, and could hold his own very well.

“What’s your sister like?” Blaze asked once more and Laurance sat back, saying she was bossy. “She’s a ginger, and she’s super bossy. Loves to prank me, is a total shit..” He smiled to himself as he thought about Cadenza, his smile slowly fading into a frown. “She’ll be so sad if I don’t come back..” Blaze bit his lip as he stared at Laurance, suddenly leaning over to pat his shoulder with his hand. “Then I’ll make sure you stay alive for your family.” 

It confused Laurance, really. Why would one stranger care so much? They were all going to die anyways, why did he decide to protect a guy he barely knew? Needless to say, Blaze went on to protect Laurance whenever he could. They avoided conflict and stayed close, becoming friends during this time shared. Weirdly enough, Laurance began to enjoy his company. Blaze always made him laugh, and made sure to tell him new information about himself. Laurance made sure to tell him new information back, of course. They bonded during their time together.

Day Five.

Laurance knew it would happen eventually. They had ran into some other person, a female with blue hair, and she shot Laurance with an arrow. It had pierced his left arm and he fell onto the ground, which did not make Blaze happy. Using a sickle they had previously found, he attacked the girl.. and successfully managed to injury her enough past recovery. “Fuck.” Blaze mumbled as he carried Laurance, who held onto his own wounded arm. “I-It’s fine, really..” Laurance said as he glanced at his hand, which reddened with blood. Okay, it was not fine. Once they were a safe distance away, Blaze gently put Laurance down on the grass. He took off his backpack and quickly went through it, cursing as he couldn’t find much to help the situation at hand.

He pulled out a simple flask and took off his flannel shirt, asking Laurance to move his hand. Laurance did as he asked and winced as the cold air hit his shallow wound, watching as Blaze ripped off a sleeve of his flannel. He opened the flask and poured some water onto it, starting to carefully clean the wound. “Ouch.” Laurance complained and Blaze said he shouldn’t have gotten shot if he didn’t want this to hurt. “Well, sorry.” Laurance said sarcastically and Blaze sighed quietly, putting down the now red sleeve, ripping up the other sleeve. He quickly wrapped it around Laurance’s wound, using it as a make-shift bandage for now.

“Just until we find medical supplies, okay?” Blaze said as he put on his now sleeveless flannel, Laurance standing up with a grunt. “Yeah, I guess..” He stared at it with a soft smile. “Thanks, but now your flannel is all ripped.” He said and Blaze laughed, saying he could show off his guns now. Blaze flexed a bit and Laurance averted his eyes, laughing as he blushed a bit. “Stop that, the judges can’t know there’s guns around.” Blaze laughed as he threw his arm around Laurance’s shoulder, guiding him forward into the forest. 

Night Six.

It was five or so days since they first met, that was the first time they kissed. They hadn’t planned on it, really. Well, maybe Blaze did. From the first time they met, he did find Laurance attractive. It was during the night, they were both sleepy. Laurance had just rolled over and suddenly did it, without warning. A quick kiss, simple and straight to the point. Blaze was for sure caught off guard, but he made sure to give him a second kiss right after. A lot of kisses were shared after the first two, if they were being honest. Laurance doesn’t know if it was the madness or tiredness getting to him, or if he truly wanted to kiss him at that moment in time.

Day Eight. 

It was a week in, when Blaze saved Laurance’s life for a second time. Really, he was keeping his word true. The two of them ran into another pair, a fellow werewolf with red eyes and a blonde haired human. While the werewolves fought, the human was left to fight Laurance. It was clear he was stronger then Laurance, as Laurance tried to just shoot him with an arrow. In a stupid attempt to scare him off.

The dark haired werewolf lost Blaze for a second and flanked Laurance, gripping a pocket knife and attempting to jab it into his back. Laurance was too slow, but Blaze wasn’t. Blaze charged forward and thrusted his body between the two, taking the hit. The knife stabbed into his shoulder and Blaze groaned out in pain, which made Laurance panic. Laurance whipped around and in one quick fire, he got the dark haired werewolf in the chest with an arrow. He had froze and fell backwards, the blonde human yelling out his name and rushing forward. 

Blaze fell forward into Laurance’s arms from the impact, and Laurance simply dragged Blaze away from them, leaving the human alone to cry over the body.

“What the hell, Blaze?!” Laurance hissed as he quickly used their last medical supplies, patching up his wound. It was deep, and if untreated, could be fatal. “I said I’d protect you.” Blaze replied as he quickly drank some water, gasping from the pain in his arm. “Protect me? Jesus christ, you could’ve died! You idiot!” Laurance stared into his colourful eyes, biting his lip. “You can’t die.” Laurance said and Blaze chuckled, saying Laurance had to stay alive to see his family again. He really didn’t get it. “Blaze. I want my family to meet you more then anything, Cadenza needs to approve of you.” 

Blaze felt his face heat up as he averted his eyes, laughing shyly. “Wow, um..” Blaze glanced at him and sighed a bit, saying sorry for acting brash. “I’ll.. try and stay alive.. to meet Cadenza and Caleb for you.” Blaze bit his lip, laughing a bit. “I really hope Cadenza does approve of me.” Laurance let out a loud laugh as he leaned up against Blaze, smiling to himself. “i do too, Blaze.”

Night Eight.

It was a silent night, no one was fighting, their hadn’t been a cannon shot for a whole day. Blaze and Laurance huddled near the fire, when Laurance had found the perfect way to pass the time.. 

huh? the rest of the page is ripped out.. guess it was personal.

Day Eleven.

At this point, it was becoming known that Blaze and Laurance would not let the other die. Sponsors supported the duo, and they were becoming unstoppable. It was kinda a problem, as when it was three people left.. it was either the third kill one of the duo, or there would be trouble. In the games, there’s suppose to be one winner. Never two. 

Night Eleven.

Laurance killed the last remaining person, without him knowing. He thought there was more people, but now it’s just the two of them. Blaze and Laurance, alone in the arena. 

Day Twelve.

When a speaker broke out, both of them stopped. “Two remain.” Blaze excitedly looked at Laurance, who just kinda looked shocked. Blaze ran towards him and picked him up in his arms, spinning him around quickly. “You did it!” Blaze exclaimed loudly as he hugged him tightly, Laurance squeaking loudly. “We did it, Blaze!” Laurance laughed and it was clear to everyone watching, there would not be one winner. Still, they tried. They desperately tried to make it work. 

“It will not continue until one more dies.” Laurance flipped off the sky as he pulled Blaze down to his height, kissing his lips. “I am not letting you die.” Laurance grunted as he pulled away, a happy smile over Blaze’s lips. “You know I will never let you die as well..” The poor, poor people running the games. They tried their best to pull these two apart, to make them kill each other. All plans failed.

It was the first year two people won, it started a trend of people falling in love and winning together. How cheesy. 

“Blaze! It’s not cheesy!” Laurance huffed as he saw Blaze’s comment, who had just snickered. “It’s extremely cheesy.” He argued and Laurance huffed, saying he found it romantic. “Different strokes for different folks.” Blaze said as he walked off and Laurance shook his head, not being able to stop the smile that grew on his lips.


End file.
